Star Dancing
by Leigh Skywalker
Summary: Combind a story about two teenagetwentysomthing kids that have problems with there parents with a story about a teenage girl that has problems with her parents at a Catskills retreat in the early 1960's
1. Chapter 1

_Star Dancing(A combination of Star Wars and Dirty Dancing)_

_The place is a summer retreat in the Nubuian mountains side. All four members of the Skywalker's family Anakin Padme Leia and Luke are their of their galaxy version of Summer Vacation when the Twins are both 18. The family has just flown up in a space version of a station wagon._

Anakin "Well here we are Naboo Waterfall lodge"

"Oh Ani it is just how I remember it" said Padme

Leia with her sunglasses trying to hide her face and shame that she is still going on vacation at 18 with her parents "Great, Wonderful, now can we get back to Couransant. I have to get back to studying. You don't follow your mother in becoming the second youngest head of state ever if you do not know what you are talking about."

Luke said "Everything always so serious with you when are you going to have some fun"

"I have fun" Leia said

"Having Winter and that Jade girl you are always trying to set me up with tie me to the front of my space cruiser and then drive waking me up does not count as fun" said Luke.

"Like you and that guy Biggs you are always hanging around with can tell me what fun is" Leia said.

"We haven't even been here five minutes and the two of you are fighting. You know for once I am glad that I got the two of you separate rooms" Anakin said.

At that moment the droid Anakin once had built came over to them "Master Ani. Mistress Padme so good of you to come to my new establishment. I hope that you and your family will have a pleasant time.

Leia was at this point not paying any attention to her parents or the droids. A young man dressed in black and white had caught her eye and she wondered who was he.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Dancing Ch 2

Han Solo had very few friends and was a loner by choice. However he was also somewhat of a thief. One who thought of becoming a full fledged pirate one day. That day would have to wait as he was caught and when the Republics court gave out his probation sentence part of it was to work as an instructurer doing soothing positive of one of these retreats in the Nubuian mountains. It was him that Leia had just scene moving into the back room of the mountain hotel. Han reaction soon became one of angrier. Since he could not decide what to "teach" at this retreat the Judge a mean Hutt who was probably a distent relative of Jabba's anyway chose the most humiliating thing he could think of. A dance instructor mainly for those guest on the back side of age 40 and hopefully the Judge thought on the backside of 60.Han said to his boss "Yeah okay maybe I am late but I am here aren't I. It is not like the guest haven't missed anything. Not many have even arrived yet.

Leia had never seen a young man like this who would talk back in a way that she never could with either of her parents especially her father. This young man was very interesting to her. Why yet she did not know but somehow she would have to meet him.


	3. Chapter 3

Han who was carrying way to many supplies had them all fall on the ground

"What are you looking at? Let me guess you are one of this rich girls who like to spend all her daddy money" The Pirate want nay be said to the young lady when he noticed her.

"Well that nice. Make a lot friends that way. Anyhow I was going to offer if I could help you carry any of those supplies but if you are going to be rude about it" Leia said.

"You want to help you can help. I have to take this to the other side of the lodge where the other instructors are. Keep up if you can" answered Han

Leia with the man who looked to be a few years younger then the age of thirty, as they introduced themselves to each other Luke came looking for his sister. He looked for her for a half an hour when he could not find her Luke went back to tell his parents. Who did not seem at all worried that there 18 year old daughter would be semi missing at the retreat. They knew Leia had not left so what trouble could she possible get into.

For some strange reason Han had told this young woman about Lando and Chewy. How the three of them were sentences to work here and how for the first time in his life he was glad that he never had any parents because they would have just thrown in onto the street and been down with him.

"That is why I am here why are you"

Leia answered "My family thought this would be a fun place for us to spend one last family vacations before me and my idiot brother go off to college. Parents what can you do."


	4. Chapter 4

Top Stars 4

**Han did not know how to take that remark **"Yeah Parents, listen are you going to sign up for the dance classes.

"Wait you are the dance instructor here. Give me a minute, somehow with what I don't see you leading everyone in dance" Leia said.

Han answered "The Hutt that sentenced me wanted to put me in what he thought was the most degrading position possible. So here I am

**Just then Leia could here the voice of her brother **"Leia come on you been gone long enough mom and dad want us to go to dinner together"

"Let me guess that is your brother. Well if you gotta go I guess I will see you around" Han said.

**Leia returned to her cabin and got dressed for dinner. Once she joined Luke and her parents at the table the waiter whose called Xior began serving the Skywalkers food. After a long meal of conversation Padme said **"Look at all this food are their still children starving Corasuant.

"Try COrilla mom"

Young man I want you to send all of Leia leftovers to Corillea so that the starving children could have something tonight for dinner" Annikin said.

"So what and yes I do remember that the two of you are 18 want to do for the activities here at the Naboo Waterfall Lodge"

**Leia who had never really wanted to learn it before said to her Mother **"Why don't the two of us take some dance lesson. They have instructors here**"**

**Annikin who had know of the type of young men that became instructors **said "I don't think that is such a great idea"

"Oh Ani I know what you are thinking. Come on no dance instructor is going to go after your 18 year old daughter while she is having a lesson simultaneously with her mother" Padme said.

**Leia just stood there looking a little embarrassed at the situation said nothing. **

A couple of hours later Luke was outside his cabin which was right next to his sisters he walked over to her and being that they were brother and sister did not she anything room with the fact she was in her nightgown and said "Don't worry about what dad did tonight at dinner. You know he can be a little insane some times. Remember how many times he has threatened to use that freezing chamber he is always telling us about."

"Yes" answered his sister.

"Well we are 18 and he hasn't used it yet. Remember the point of being here is to have a good time."

"I'll remember that" Then the twins went off to their rooms and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

People are walking into The Naboo Waterfall Lodge dance hall where the lead dance instructor a slimy green alien who called himself Greedo told all of the women that there dance partners would be lined up on the opposite end of the room. Then Greedo as all the ladies were being lead into the hall did one final head count. Leia went in before her mother and that is when Problems began to happen.

"Madam I can not allow you inside"

Padme answered "Why not? I signed up for two people"

"I am afraid you are mistaken madam I have everyone signed up under the organization of families or traveling parties and this list is quite clear that only one Skywalker would be in today's dance lesson. Possibly this is a mix up but you will have to go downstairs and talk to the receptionist as to who hade it"

_In fact Han was the one who had switched papers making sure that only one of the Skywalker ladies would be in the class. If he were stuck with Leia's mother he would simply work his scoundrel like charm on her making Padme think what a wonderful young man they have working here. However he was much happier seeing the 18 year beauty then that of her forty four year old mother._

The dancing begun and Leia who was still waiting for her mother still did not have a partner until out of Han came. "Oh I can't begin until my mother comes" Leia said.

"What are you eight or eighteen" Han asked then he swept her onto the floor. Leia had her breath swept away by the way this young man was leading her in dance. So much so that when it was all over she did not realize they were the last two ones in the hall and the class had been over for at least an hour.

Just then Lando and Chewbacaa came in screaming about a person that Leia did not know and partically pulled the two of them out of the hall and towards what Leia found out was Han's personal cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

Lando said " You still have the keys to the falcon. It is the only thing that will be fast enough to get Bria there in time she needs someone to take her to the hospital or else she is not going to make it"

Han had practically tugged Leia out the door of the retreat to where the Millennium Falcon Lando's one time space ship and Han Solo's most prized position was parked." Leia shout out as she was being pulled into the ship "Wait a minute Who is Bria?"

Han said "My usual dance partner and former girlfriend believe me I did not to be here with her because of our history. However while I think being selfish is something people should do more I feel that if I don't go now I am going to be haunted for the rest of my life."

They had got there Leia saw a young woman with black hair pregnant and screaming in pain about to give birth five months early. "I don't think the child or I will survive. Lando Han help me. Get me to a hospital!"

Leia is quick on her feet says "Let me help her1"

Han looked at this young woman and asked "What do you think you can do to help her?"

Leia did not answer him and quickly used the power of the Force something that at her age her father because Jedi's are not to show off their power to anyone. Leia was sad that she could not save the young woman's child but saved her life by putting her in a trance.

She ran out without saying anything and wanted to go straight home however her father was outside the door. "What was it that I told you about showing off your power. Especially with people who do not believe what we believe. I am very disappointed with you Leia and I know your mother and you have more of these dance lessons but I don't want you being around that young man anymore.,

Leia was in tears and started to cry as ran back to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since Leia and ran into her father and he had forbidden her to be in the same room with that Han Solo character. Leia was on her cabin porch when she heard a voice say to her "Thank you for helping to save Bria life even if you could not have saved her child's." It was Han.

Leia was shocked to see this rough and uncouth man a few years older then her respond with this kind of kindness. She said to Han "There are things we do even when those who 'know better' tell us not to do them. How is Bria?"

"Like I implied her child was lost before he or she could be born and the doctors say she should not be on her feet for another week or two." answered Han.

"That is to bad?" Leia said.

"I hear you and your mother have been tearing up the dance floor while I have been helping Bria. Making sure all of her bills are paid at the hospital and all" Han said.

"Didn't think a scoundrel should as yourself would do such a thing for a lady. Espically one with a history that ended badly" Leia said.

"I guess the time that we spent together rubbed off on me. I have to ask a favor of you" Han said.

"What is it?" asked Leia.

"Bria and I scheduled this other dance exabition way before we knew she was even pregnant with and I can't believe I am about to say this since I don't believe in such hokey things Force knows whose child. Anyway I still need a partner and since we worked so good last week on the dance floor I was wondering?"

"You know my father if he catches us will destroy you" Leia said.

"Do you know how many fathers have said that about there daughter to me. Wait don't guess however high the number you are thinking about it is at most half of that" Han said.

"I will be here in a lavender dress at 7 pm"

"Lavender you should wear that color more often you know that. See you at seven" Han said.


	8. Chapter 8

Leia does meet with Han and helps him out as his dance partner and they work they club that evening like they had danced and known each other for years. So good were they that the audience wanted encore after encore and the two did not get back to the campsite until way late. Between the rain and the hour Leia could not sneak back into her room with attracting the unwarranted attention of her mother and even more frightening her father. So Han insisted that she stay the night on his couch. Telling the youngest Skywalker that she could slip back into her room at dawn before anyone noticed. Grateful and dripping wet Leia went to hug him in accepting his offer. Then while doing so for what ever reasons she found herself sudden kissing this rogue.

Slipping away in the brightest lights of dawn after thanking Han for a wonderful evening Leia slipped under the covers of her own bed. When she "awoke" an hour or so later Leia joined her family for breakfast.

The head of the Summer retreat came over to their table Luke was the one to say "Dad I think the owner wants to have a serious talk with you about something."

"What could that be?" Anakin said.

"Sir we think your compartments were robbed last night while you and your wife were out camping under the stars with the rest of our couples because we found your daughters wallet and some of Mrs. Skywalker's things in the compartment of one of our instructors. A Han Solo. I should have never have hired him he did come here as part of his probation. Solo is being detained.

"He didn't rob anyone" Leia suddenly burst out"

"Sweaty how do you know this" Padme asked her youngest child

"Because… Because he was _with _me all night!" Leia answers

At hearing the way his daughter said the word **with **Anakin suddenly stood up and said "I'll kill him. So what if he didn't steal anything and she just left it there. No better yet. Sir keep him detained for a while . I will have to go back to my home on Corasuant and get my Carbinate Freezer! I have been waiting to try it out. Oh that man will rule the day he ever meet eyes with Leia!"

"Ani calm down"

"I am very upset with you Leia. Yes Freezing people in Caribinatie . I want to do this . I was born to do this!"

"Daddy no please!"

Leia runs out crying while Padme and Luke are left trying to convince Anakin that Freezing someone in Carbinate won't solve anything.


	9. Chapter 9

Padme looks at her husband after he calms down fro fuming "Are you happy now dear"

"No I am not happy. I will be happy when I get that weasel in my carbonate Freezer! Luke I want you to go call home right now and tell 3po to get it here as soon as possible"

Luke "Right Dad"

"Luke do not get out of that chair your father is not going to get the carbinte freezer" Padme says.

"And why am I not going to be able to freeze the boy in carbonate. I like frezzing boys who even look at my daughter in carbonate. This time I want to put it all the way on max" Anakin says.

"You are not going to freeze the boy. You are not going to ask for him to be fired. Although I suspect he has already done so. So maybe you luck out there. The reason my dear is that you are the father of a modern 18 and this is the most important part year old girl whose own mother was not that far from her age when you first…

"Mom I'm still in the room!" Luke screams

"Oh I am sorry dear I suggest you go back to the cabin" Padme says.

"Oh I'm gone" Luke says then leaves

"Now getting back to where we were Ani. Don't you remember my father wanting to kill you when I was twenty four and you all of twenty took me on that weekend" Padme says.

"I was assigned to protect you"

"Oh and you looked after me very thoroughly on that weekend didn't you" Padme said.

"The two aren't the same"

"Gee a young woman is taken by a roguish man with a bit of a bad boy to him. Nah I don't see the difference do you" Padme said.

"Alright I won't freeze the boy. But please let me enjoy his firing" Anakin says.

"Just find your daughter before she runs off has two or three children with the man and we never hear from her again" Padme said.

Anakin gets up from the table and goes to look for Leia amazingly he finds her outside the cabin door and the father and daughter have a long conversation about what has happened over the last 24 hours of her life.


	10. Chapter 10

Anakin does go after his daughter in the mean time the manager has called Han into his office. He is fired. I knew I could not trust that Jabba. Tell him when you see him that I am taking any business I have with him away" the manage said.

"Didn't know that you business with the slug. Now if you will excuse me I have inform Lando and Chewy that we will be leaving in the mourning cause they never gone anywhere without me and liked it afterwards plus to get ready for tonight last show" Han said.

"Solo did you hear me I just fired you!" the manager said.

"Oh I heard you alright except it is just that no matter where I work I always complete the final show before everyone leaves. Excuse I need to find a dance partner as well" said Solo then he decked the manager.

Anakin had looked all over for Leia and Padme eventually joined him. She had changed her clothes into a white dress but was still crying as Leia was in the crowded dinning room crying in a corner. Anakin goes over to apologies. Han enters before Anakin can say anything Han spills out

(I need to call time out here because I actually hate the really line in the movie. It just needed to be said.)

Han spills out "No one puts Leia in the corner!" and then grabs her and 'escorts her onto the stage.

Han grabs the mike and says "Ladies and gentleman who have come to know me over this past summer. I know a lot of you have enjoyed my company while be taught how to dance. I always where ever I am go out with a bang and this time I have asked Miss Leia Skywalker to assist me

When Anakin hears this he tries to jump up from the table Padme pulls him back "Ani no let them be"

Han continues Lando if you could start the music.

The two dance ending with Han picking her up in the air as the song is played . When it is all over Anakin walks over to Han and says "I am sorry I got you fired. My wife is right. I was probably the same way when I was your age. You will not hear any more complaints from me"

"Oh Daddy" Leia said

"Thanks man that means a lot" Han said then turns to kiss Leia

The end.


End file.
